1948 Olympics
In Ice hockey at the 1948 Winter Olympics, Team Canada returned to its dominance, winning their fourth Gold Medal out of the first five Olympic Games. Canada was represented by the RCAF Flyers. Rival United States teams The tournament was marred by controversy before the Games began. The United States sent two hockey teams to compete in St. Moritz, which nearly caused the cancellation of the entire tournament. At the center of the issue was amateurism. One team was sponsored by the Amateur Athletic Union (AAU) and the United States Olympic Committee (USOC). The USOC was responsible for determining American participation in the Games. The other team was sponsored by the United States Amateur Hockey Association (USAHA) and the Ligue Internationale de Hockey sur Glace (LIHG). The LIHG was responsible for approving the participation of national hockey teams at the Olympics. The USAHA openly allowed professional players on their teams, and the team sent to St. Moritz was comprised of professionals, whereas the AAU team was strictly made up of amateurs. No resolution was reached before the Games and both teams arrived at St. Moritz ready to play. This created a tense showdown between the USOC's president, Avery Brundage, the LIHG, the Swiss organizing committee and the International Olympic Committee (IOC). The IOC was responsible for the overall running of the Games. The IOC initially ruled that neither team could compete. This incensed the LIHG, who threatened to boycott the Olympics, effectively ending the hockey tournament. The Swiss organizing committee, fearing this eventuality, ignored the IOC's ruling and allowed the AHA team to play in the tournament and the AAU team to march in the opening ceremony. Eventually the parties agreed to allow the USAHA team to play but the results of their games would not count, and they would not be eligible to win a medal. Results The tournament was run in a round robin format with nine teams participating. The Canadians had seven wins and one tie against the team from Czechoslovakia. Czechoslovakia also won seven games. The tournament was decided on goal differential. Team Canada outscored their opponents 69–5 (a +64 goal differential). The Czechoslovakia team outscored their opponent 80–18 (a +62 goal differential). Canada won the gold by a two-goal margin. The Swiss team earned the bronze medal. *''' United States team was disqualified. Only eight teams are officially ranked. Results *'''January 30 **Switzerland 5-4 USA **Canada 3-1 Sweden **Poland 7-5 Austria **Czechoslovakia 22-3 Italy *'January 31' **USA 23-4 Poland **Czechoslovakia 6-3 Sweden **Switzerland 16-0 Italy **United Kingdom 5-4 Austria *'February 1' **Canada 3-0 United Kingdom **USA 31-1 Italy **Switzerland 11-2 Austria **Czechoslovakia 13-2 Poland *'February 2' **Sweden 7-1 Austria **Canada 15-0 Poland **Czechoslovakia 11-4 United Kingdom *'February 3' **Canada 21-1 Italy **USA 5-2 Sweden *'February 4' **Czechoslovakia 17-3 Austria **Poland 13-7 Italy **Switzerland 12-3 United Kingdom *'February 5' **Austria 16-5 Italy **United Kingdom 7-2 Poland **Switzerland 8-2 Sweden **Canada 12-3 USA *'February 6' **Switzerland 14-0 Poland **Canada 0-0 Czechoslovakia **Sweden 4-3 United Kingdom **USA 13-2 Austria *'February 7' **USA 4-3 United Kingdom **Czechoslovakia 7-1 Switzerland **Canada 12-0 Austria **Sweden 23-0 Italy *'February 8' **United Kingdom 14-7 Italy **Czechoslovakia 4-3 USA **Canada 3-0 Switzerland **Sweden 13-2 Poland Top scorer Team Photos RCAF1948_small.jpg|Canada 1948Czechoslovakia.jpg|Czechoslovakia 1948UnitedStates.jpg|United States 48Britain.jpg|Great Britain References * Jeux Olympiques de Saint-Moritz 1948 * Ishockey VM OS 1947-1954 * Life and Times of Herbert Brook M.C. C.D. A Canadian Hero Category:Olympic Games Category:1948 in hockey Category:World Championships in Switzerland